Confusion
by lexi12603
Summary: Alex Kelly had to escape Newport after she broke up with Marissa Cooper… She took classes and got her GED then decided to relocate to New Jersey and pursue a carrier in medicine and give up on being a bartender. NOTE MARISSA DIDN'T DIE IN SEASON 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my 1**__**st**__** crossover so please bear with me…**_

_**My crossover is that of House and the O.C.**_

_**Set years after Alex broke up with Marissa. **_

_**Summery: Alex Kelly had to escape Newport after she broke up with Marissa Cooper… She took classes and got her GED then decided to relocate to New Jersey and pursue a carrier in medicine. **_

_**Thx**_

_**~Lexi**_

_**------------------------**_

_**The Characters:**_

_13: on doctor House's team_

_Dr. Allison Cameron: former doctor on House's team now in the ER._

_Dr. Chase: former doctor on House's team now a surgeon_

_Dr. Forman: assigned to House by Cuddy _

_Cuddy: House's boss_

_Jane Doe: unknown person with an unknown disease._

_**Who Knows?**_

_House's Office_

_HOUSE: 13 get your as in here!_

_13: Sorry House…what do you want?_

_HOUSE: I want nothing, Cameron wants to see you…what could that be about?_

_13: I don't know and its none of your business._

_HOUSE: I want pictures_

_13: Gross._

_The E.R_

_13: House said you wanted to see me?_

_CAMERON: Yea…I have a Jane Doe and I need you to help me with her…_

_13: No problem…but why me?_

CAMERON: _Because you're Amazingly sweet and did I mention really HOT_ Because you connect with patients…you can talk to them and they trust you. _oh my god I'm blushing…that time that happened was…_

_Cameron couldn't put her finger on it but she always felt drawn toward the younger brunette doctor…_

CAMERON (mind): _What am I thinking…I'm not attracted to 13… the only time I was with a woman was in collage and we weren't that serious plus…ugh I hate being confused…I mean I guess its possible I have feelings for 13 but even if I did, she's straight and wouldn't be into me that way if she weren't… _

13: (pause) Oh okay. What room? _God Cameron looks like she's waging a war in her head_

CAMERON: 210.

13: Kay.

Room 210

13: Hi I'm Doctor Hadley…most people call me 13 around here…Do you know your- oh my god…

CAMERON: 13!…you call the code!

RANDOM INTERN: Okay

5 minutes later

???: 13? You okay?

13: y-yea what the hell happened?

???: you passed out in room 210...do you want me to get Dr. Cameron?

13: yea sure thanks Chase.

CHASE: No problem.

Hallway

CHASE: oh Dr. Cameron you're here…I was just gonna page you…

CAMERON: Why? Is 13 awake?

CHASE: Yea.

CAMERON: thanks.

CHASE: no problem. And Cameron.

CAMERON: Yea?

CHASE: I know you feel something for 13... I won't tell any one but I hope every thing works out.

CAMERON: I don't…thanks

CHASE: anytime.

Thirteen's Hospital Room

???: hey…how are you feeling?

13: fine…sorry I passed out on you…

CAMERON: No problem…why do you think you passed out?

13: I think…I think I know your patient….

---------------------------------------------

**I know its short…tell me if I should continue or not b/c I really don't know if I should…so use the little button below and tell me what I should do.**

**Thx**

**~Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I've decided to try and continue with this story…idk where its gonna go…I hope it wont suck. When the font is italicized its thoughts if after a name if not it's a narration and bold is a pager going off…lol now on with the story.**

**~Lexi**

**--------------------------------------**

**The Adventure**

CAMERON: What? Who is she?

13: Marissa Cooper….she lived in Newport Beach, California last time I talked with her.

CAMERON: oh I didn't know you were from California.

13: you learn something new every day, I guess.

CAMERON: Huh I guess so._ Was she flirting with me?_

_Little did Cameron know 13 who legally changed her name when she moved to the east coast had began to develop feelings for the blonde E.R doctor. Alex Kelly or now Remy Hadley more commonly known as 13 was fighting a battle of her own._

13:_ how the hell can Marissa be here…in New Jersey? She hates the east coast…and what if she calls me Alex? House will have a field day with this…urg F MY LIFE!!_

CHASE: 13? You okay? You've been pacing for a while now…

13: OH SHIT! Chase you scared me…and yea I'm fine just thinking about a lot of stuff.

CHASE: Sorry 13...you want to talk about it?

13:_yes…_No, I'll be fine but thanks Chase.

CHASE: Any tine…and 13?

13:Yea?

CHASE: Good luck with Cameron…

13:Wha-Thanks.

CHASE:**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!** House wants me for something…

_As Chase leaves the room 13 sees Cameron pass by…_

13:_ huh? I guess it wouldn't hurt to invite her out for a drink…or two…ha lord knows I need one._ Dr. Cameron!

CAMERON: Yea 13?

13: You want to go out for a drink later?

CAMERON: Yea sounds good…my shift ends at 7. Meet you in the locker room?

13: Sure. See you at 7.

CAMERON: okay…_HOLY SHIT! I'm going on a date with 13…wait maybe she doesn't think it's a date…I mean who say's that two friends can't go out for drinks? Besides she's not interested in me any way…_

13: _Cameron look distracted…hmm I wonder why…_

_13 stops at the room where Marissa is in._

13:_ That can't be her…but there's definitely a resemblance…maybe this is her daughter…crap she's awake._

JANE DOE: Ugh what happened?

13: You're at a hospital…do you know your name?

JANE DOE: Yea I'm Marissa Cooper

13: _Well there goes the daughter theory…_I'm Dr. Hadley or 13 as my colleagues call me.

MARISSA: Wait haven't I seen you before?

13: No probably not.

MARISSA: OH MY GOD! Alex…you're a doctor?!?

13: Ha yea bet cha didn't see that one coming…but my name's Remy…I Changed it when I moved here.

MARISSA: oh…wow so how have you been?

13:**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!** I've got to go…that's my boss.

MARISSA: okay…umm are you seeing anyone?

13: Yea…

MARISSA: oh…that's good…she a doctor too?

13:umm Yea. _SHIT!! I can't believe what I'm saying I'm not seeing Cameron…we're going out for drinks…plus she's straight although the hints Chase has been dropping suggest otherwise…_Marissa I've really got to go…

MARISSA: Okay. Can you at least point her out?

13: sure. But don't say anything to her or anyone else…she's not out at work yet…_please let that save my ass._

MARISSA: okay…so which one is she?

13:the blonde who's heading this way… _Shit I'm blushing_

CAMERON: ah I see you're awake.

13: I've got to go. House wants to see me.

CAMERON: Okay…see you later…

13: yea

MARISSA: _wow Alex is a doctor…I didn't see that one coming._

**House's Office**

HOUSE: So liver failure, fatigue, and fainting spells what is it?

FOREMAN: Sycardosis?

KUTNER: MS?

13: She's a drunk and is hung over.

HOUSE: No, No, How do you know that she drinks?

13: We used to be close…

HOUSE: am I sensing a past love interest?

13: Wouldn't you like to know…

---------------------------------------------------

**I know it's crap…but I needed to get another chapter up…reviews are greatly appreciated. If you guys haven't noticed by now I love cliffhangers…lol**

**Thx**

**~Lexi**


	3. author's note

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but school and other things have caught up to me and I haven't been able to write at all. Hopefully I'll be back soon with plenty of updates.

Thanks so much ~Lexi


End file.
